Not So Fake After All
by Texas 512 Baby
Summary: What happens when 2 celebrities come to live in forks. how will everyone react. As they stay there, the wolfs and the Cullens get suspicious of them. They soon find out there not the only mythical creatures.Jacob/OC and some times the characters OCC.
1. Something weird

**Disclaimer: do not own :(**

**Its a little slow in this chapter but it gets good :)**

(Bella POV)

Edward and I were sitting at our seats when the bell rang. Our bio teacher, Mrs. Frank, passed out work sheets and told us to get in partners and work on them. Of course Edward and were to together. 10 minuets into class there was a knock at the door and the teacher answered it.

"You must be the new student Jacqueline Taylor right?" she said letting a short girl in.

"um yes but you can call me Jackie"

She was wearing a plain black shirt, blue skinny jeans that said 'apple bottom' on the butt and black and gray name brand shoes. She was the same height as Alice but thicker in the butt and boobs area, she had a face of an angle her eyes were a light hazel and her lips were a perfect full.

_Mmmm.....i'v seen this girl before, but I cant place her..._

"Ok class this is Jackie Taylor. Tell us a little bit about your self" the teacher said pushing her to the front of the class room.

"Um ok, I'm from Austin Texas; my old school was Connally High School. I have a little brother that's a sophomore and older sister that go to UT back home." she stated with a thick southern accent.

"Ok any questions for Jackie?" Hmmm... She was aating kind of strange. Like she admire the girl.

I looked around and a lot of hands were up. The teacher pointed to this boy named Jeremy. "If you're from Texas why don't you talk weird like on t.v?" Jackie looked very annoyed.

(Jackie POV)

We were late because my brother lost my keys to my Ferrari . When I went to class the teacher told me to tell the class about myself. So I told them about James and Jasmine. Really i didnt want to get in to details because most of these people should know me. Now i'm not one of thoes stuck up famous people, but the stupid poparotiz AWAYS put my bussines out there.

I wasn't paying attention to anything until this boy asked me why I don't i talk like the stupid people on t.v, boy that question annoyed the hell out of me.

"What do you mean?" I decided to play dumb.

"You know how they do on TV when they ride on horses and talk funny?" _was he serious?_

"Um not everyone in Texas talks like that, plus I don't even like cows and horses. And i'v never herd any one talk like that in real life"

"Wait, you are the famous Jackie Taylor right?" a girl with a nasty attitude asked me. I nodded anyway.

"then why are you here in a plac like this? I mean like, arnt you supposed to be in pairs of New York or something like that?"

_Well bitch its really not your bussness is it? _"I have to stay with my mom for a little bit" i desited be nice.

"Ok Jackie were working in patners...anyone?" I looked out and seen a lot of boys hands up but only one of them cough my attion (his hand was not up). It wasn't a love at first sight kind of thing. He had gold eyes and his skin was…oh I got it he's a vampire.

(Oh I'm sorry I didn't tell you my info. Well I'm a 17 yeah old witch, no joke my mom, sister, and brother are too and I'm African-American and Puerto Rican. The reason we had to move back in with our mom is because our dad went on tour with Ludachris the rapper. He writes song for famous people. And has his own clothing line, so he is very successful. And i make my share of money too. Im a model. So I'm not going to lie I'm really spoiled. My old high school was not normal; it had witches, vampire's, werewolves, fairies, and a lot more 'mythical' things. Any way back to the story)

Well the teacher sat me with some dude named Justin.

The day went on with me making new friends. Sighning attographs (sp).

When lunch came I stood in line checking my text messages, then I felt someone hit me on my ass. I look back and see it it's my little brother James.

"I actualy feel like a famous person here! Females all over me!" he exclamed. Ha he was just excited to have 'new meet' as he like to put it.

We only got chips and a soda. When we down three sophomore girls sat with us. "Hi James" the one that look like that leader said.

James introduced me to them. There names were Kim, Emily and Kayla. About 5 minutes of geing to know knowing them I see these girls act like the ones on the movie Mean Girls. Kim was the leader, Emily gossiped and Kayla was just stupid.

(Bella POV)

"Bella you really should eat" Edward scooted me closer to him.

"Hey do you guys get a weird felling around those two?" Rose said looking at the school's new model and her brother.

And oh was her hot.

"I thought I was the only one plus I can't even read there minds" Edward added

"maybe should talk to them" I put my two cents in.

"no because what if there dangerous we dont even know if there human"

I was just about to protest when..."OMIGOD THE RUMORS ARE TRUE! THEY ARE HERE!!!" screached one of the 'pretty girls'. Her idol most maby.

I looked over at the table were the Taylor's were sitting and seen Jackie eating hot chips while her brother was talking to the plastics of the school. I look over James and it seems he has that hip hop style. Then my gaze moved to Jackie, she looked bored out of her mind. She really is short. Not your typical model, she's short and thick. Not tall and skinny.

Its like she knew i was watching her because she caught my gaze. At that moment I felt a chill run up my spine. That sme chill felt like it came from her. lik it wa sinister, dark... Maby thats the feeling the Cullens were talking about....

(Jackie POV)

I was minding my own business when I felt some one really watching me.

A girl....the one from 1st period....damn whats her name......whatever. When i finallly look over at her, i find a table if vamps......

_mmm.. i wonder do she know there vamps?? Maby she's there bloodbag or someting. Na thoes ara a diffrent kind of vamp than in Texas....Maby i should tell her. NO! No drama! Keep your mouth shut!....man i need to get layed..._

After lunch I had English. I sat in he the back of te classroom, bored and redy to go home. The bell rang and the teacher was about to introduce me as the new student, until a vamp came in late.

"Emmett you're late again, one more time and we will have to make a trip to the office" the teacher said.

I was on he verg of laughing bacause seeing a little lady yelling at a big ass vamp like that would was priceless. Damn karma, he just ad to comesit by me. I wonder can he tell im not human?

We stared at each other for at lease 2 minutes. "Why are you so big?" I asked breaking the silence. "Why are you so short?" smart ass. The rest of the period we talked like we were best friends.

(After school)

"Stupid ass, I should just leave him" I said to myself.

I was sitting in my car watching my brother flirt with the girls that sat with us at lunch.

"catch you later shorty" My new friend Emmett said comeing up to me with his hand wraped around a pretty blond and aother cuple following them to a jeep infront of my car.

"Bye!!!!!"i yelled at him.

"Yooo what's up? I see You made friends with a bloodsucker" James said walking up to me

"next time I'm leaving your ass".

**(Ok pleas review I wanna know what ya'll think. Thank you)**


	2. Family Dinner

Ok so Jackie and James had to go to forks and the cullens want t know who or what they are and why do they get a weird feeling around them.

I wrote this story before breaking dawn came out and I still want to Wright it. And if I get some reviews ill Wright more so like yeah enjoy!!

Oh and I don't own...

* * *

On our way home with the music blasting, James was texting in the passenger seat. "You know I'm surprised people actually like you." James said trying to be funny, because people at our school was so used to seeing me they thought of me as just another person.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm cool....well anyway did you talk to any of the vampires?" I asked.

"No why would I? I didn't even talk to the ones at our school" it was true, there was a big issue with Vampire boys Vs Wizards last year at our school were there was always fights and violence.

"Your kind of mean, there different here. But I see were your coming from. Oh and remember when last night when we put our things away with magic?"

"Yeah why"

"Ma's hubby got reeeeaaaallllllyyyyy uncomfortable, so I think she's going to tell us we can't use magic in the house" I said pulling up to our new home.

There wasn't any one home I watched TV while James was on the computer. I could already tell this was going to be boring. When out mom got home I was going to go strait to my room because we don't have the best relationship in the family.

"Jackie I need you to start cooking"

Wooooow this lady is crazy! I thing as I hear my brother laughing at me.

"Ma maybe you don't know this, but I'm like the worst cook ever!"

"Well you can learn to day, because you're not going to just sit here and do nothing all while everyone else is working hard"

"But I do work hard, AND I get a lot of money for it" I was kind of getting mad because basically she's saying I'm lazy!!

"Posing for the camera is not hard work. Now go start cooking"

As soon as she disappeared into her room I got out a cookbook and looked for a recipe that looked good and went to work……. With magic!! Mmmm it's so cool being a witch!!

Dinner

Everyone is sitting at the table in an awkward silence.

"Every awkward silence a-"

"Don't even say is jaquiline Taylor!"

"So kids how do you like your new school" Mom hubby asks

"Boring"

"Stupid" we say in union.

"Oh I almost forgot, the Cullen's and the swans are coming over for dinner tomorrow"

"Why?" James asked rudely.

"Because I have my reasons"

"Oh oh I met one of the Cullens! He's a big dude named Emmett!" I yelled out.

"He's a really nice boy. Oh and i'm going to need ya'll to come home right after school so you can help me cook"

* * *

Eeehh it gets better...

Review plez!!


End file.
